When He Comes Home
by saintpurr
Summary: Sherlock comes home. Rated M for a reason. Starts out kinda sad but gets better. M/M Johnlock slash


**Hey Peeps this my first ever smutty fanfic so don't hate me if it absolutely blows!**

**Authors note: as always I don't own Sherlock or its characters. **

**Sherlock/John**

* * *

2 years, 8 months, 16 days since Sherlock had jumped off that building. 2 years, 8 months, 16 days of wishing he could have told him all the things he thought. The tall, lean man occupied his thoughts and inhabited his dreams every night. On bad nights he remembered the fall, the crunch as he hit the ground and the chaos that ensued. But on good nights he thought of things that had never happened and would never happen, a kiss after a case at their favourite restaurant, a night spent together at the cinema, and the touch of his warm, living skin against his. But it was imposible and that made the good nights worse. He would wake up on those good nights satisfied and content but then he remembered...

It was a normal night for John. It was around 6 and John was watching reruns of some show he wasn't really following and eating some crisps when he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it hoping the person would just go away but when they didn't John decided to lazily get up. He shouted " Im coming" as he limped down the stairs. He unlocked the door and felt a surge of warmth fill his whole body and a tingling feeling course through his stomach and abdomen."It must be a dream" he thought to himself but it was so much more certain and palpal then his artificial dreams. Sherlock Holmes, the man he loved stood before him, in the threshold of 221B Baker St.

He didn't seem exactly the same, stronger and more weathered, but still him, real and alive and standing before him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. " Sh-Sherlock... " The tall man stepped through the doorway. John wanted to hold him, and touch him, but he couldent move, all he could do was stare. This couldn't be real, there was no way it was. John looked into Sherlocks icy eyes. They were full of forgiveness but there was also some joy. " How?... I mean... How are you alive? How are you here Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock closed the door behind him " Im sorry John... I had to, there was no other way" John was suddenly full of anger punched Sherlock square in the jaw " Over 2 years Sherlock! I waited for you! Do you have any idea how hard it was..." The tears were back and they overwhelmed John. He collapsed onto the stairs and his body shook with sobs.

Sherlock pulled him up gently into a hug. " Im so sorry John...". John buried himself in the smell and texture of Sherlocks wool coat. Sherlock held him tighter. John looked up, he was going to say something but he forgot it when he saw sherlocks eyes again. His blue-gray eyes were on him. John pulled himself up and gently wrapped his lips around Sherlocks. Sherlock didn't object so he deepened the kiss. His lips were warm and soft against his.

They glided together like water and oil, only gently touching but smoothly and naturally. John nudged his tongue forward gingerly and Sherlock reciprocated. It started to become more heated, Sherlock took of his wool coat and threw leisurely aside. John stepped onto the first step to get a better angle on Sherlock, but he pushed him down. John moaned into Sherlock's mouth. 'John..." Sherlock pulled away. John looked at the man standing in front of him. Sherlock, his Sherlock. " I wanted to see you... I wanted this" John pulled Sherlock into another kiss, harder this time. Sherlock turned them around and they started awkwardly going up the stairs. John stumbled on a step and they both giggled softly, their lips still intertwined. John had missed him so much...

They got up stairs and headed into the first open door which happened to be John's room. John pushed Sherlock through the door way, hitting the frame on the way in. As soon as they were in the room Sherlock took dominance. He shoved John onto the bed and pulled John's sweater over his head. He made quick work of the rest of John's garments as well, stripping them away and tossing them around the room, some landing on objects and knocking them over. They laughed quietly as they heard something fall and shatter.

Sherlock looked at is bare companion and reveled his..well, everything. John was larger that Sherlock would have geussed and muscules still stood out lightly under his skin, no doubt from his years in the army. John started fiddling with Sherlock's zipper, adrenaline making his fingers shake. Sherlock reached down and helped him. John unbuttoned his shirt well Sherlock pulled of his increasingly tight suit pants. After they had both stripped down Sherlock grasped John shaft and John moaned, shocked at the cold touch of Sherlock's hands. " Sherlock!" he breathed. Sherlock had the sexiest smile plastered on his face.

John relaxed and let Sherlock do his work. Sherlock placed gentle kisses up and down John's collar bone and neck and nibbled John's ear carefully. John grasped at the covers and Sherlock bare back. Sherlock tightened his grip and John gasped in surprise. Sherlock could feel the pre-cum starting to seep out of John's tip. Sherlock felt himself getting very hard over the covers and John took a hint. He reached out started stroking his in a similar manner. They both started panting, and feeling each other up and down. Sherlock couldn't get enough of John and the feeling was mutual. John could feel his climax approaching and he could sense that Sherlock was nearing as well. In one sharp movement Sherlock sent John over the brink. He gasped for air as he came all over sheets and Sherlock's hand. Sherlock came less that 2 seconds after.

As soon as John's mind was clear and the ecstasy had passed, he suddenly though of how he would have to wash the sheets and he started laughing. Sherlock looked at him curiously then joined in despite not knowing what he was laughing at. " God Sherlock... I missed you so much" Sherlock giggled in a deep voice. " I missed you too John." John started at the ceiling then back at Sherlock. " Good God Sherlock... i can't believe that actually happened, i cant believe you're here." Sherlock turned and looked into John's eyes " I love you John. I've never loved anyone before, but I do. I do love you." John smiled at Sherlock's emotion. "I love you too" John spoke quietly, like it was a secret.

They lay together for what seemed like hours and eventually drifted to sleep in each others arms.

John woke up in an empty bed. He looked around and there was no sign of Sherlock. He suddenly felt panicked. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants. None of Sherlock's clothes were on the floor and there was no sign of whatever had shattered. John felt his knees weaken and he fell to the ground. It had been a dream after all, the most vivid and amazing dream. John felt sobs coming up his throat and he let them out. Suddenly Sherlock came in, dressed in his night gown and pyjama bottoms. He crouched beside John. John heaved a sigh of relief and let his tears stop. " I thought it was a dream, I thought you were dead." Sherlock pulled john into his arms. " Im not, Im here. Right here, John. I love you and if we die, we die together."

* * *

** So there you have it R and R if ya liked it ! It really helps me out :P**


End file.
